A Past to Reveal Itself in Time
by kyranosa
Summary: All chapters have been revivedUse to be 'A Story' A woman stuck between Light and Darkness when she learns of her past. Dumblebore or Voldemort? Can she choose or will she fail in life itself? Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've redone a lot in these chapters. Though there are a lot that's still the same, I wanted to make sure that people could actually imagine themselves in Kyra's shoes... So I've put some more details in and I also gave Kyra more of a past. Thanks for reading it and please review and enjoy!!

Chapter 1  
  
Whenever Albus summoned her, something was up. It was truly amazing that she hadn't already become deathly sick or even died form his callings. Never has he asked her to do something 'safe' before and this didn't seem all that different. Whatever it was, she would soon find out for she suddenly arrived at the edge of the forest near the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Winter settled in quite aggressively and seemed to rejoice in its victory over the fall season. The trees, chilled to the core, shook violently as goose bumps spread over their bark and their leaves dulled to an ill-favored brown then fell off the limbs of their mothers. The grass grew weary, as it appeared to droop and sag heavily to the hardened ground. Animals fled to their dwellings and disappeared into the forest to escape the frost that spread like wildfire onto the land. The students locked themselves in their common rooms to keep their chilled bodies as warm as possible seeing as there was no snow to play in yet, only the bitterly cold wind.

As she gazed at the castle before her, memories of the past flooded into her mind. Gruesome yet understandable, hectic but calm, love with angst were all memories brought together. Mixed emotions clouded her train of thought. Shaking her head violently to try to overcome these feelings, she lifted her chin proudly and glided through the gigantic double doors to the inter part of the castle.  
  
Her feet traveled the familiar path to the gargoyle statue that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Students passing eyed her with suspicion and confusion as she stared at the statue in wonder. Once again, her short- term memory failed her for she forgot the password that would allow her into his study. "Cauldron Cakes… Chocolate Frogs… No? Lemon Drops? Blossom Kicks? Ice Mice? Oh!" She smiled, "I know! Chocolate Covered Cherries!" Her smile quickly faded as she gazed at the statue fiercely, determined to open the blasted passage. That look alone could have opened any other door for its sheer determination and enormous amount of hatred, but it seemed that this particular opening could withstand such a look of utter loathing and appeared to be looking right back at the woman with the same amount of determination not to let her through. 

"Actually, my dear, it's 'Pepper Imps'. Quite a lively taste, you know," a gentle, yet strong, hand laid on her shoulder as she turned to face her guest. Her body cringed as she heard the gargoyle scrape along the wall as it rode up to the next level.  
  
She gazed into the man's brilliant eyes that sparkled with delight. Her puzzled face relaxed as he continued to smile down upon her. Their arms flung around one another as they embraced as in a time forgotten where all memories died away and only the still, cool air that surrounded them existed.  
  
As they pulled apart she opened her mouth to say something but he held up a ceasing hand. "I am glad you could come on such a short notice, my dear. Now, I'm afraid, I must explain to you why I've asked you to do so." With his arm indicating the stairs behind her, he stated, "Please, after you." She realized that this would be another serious, complicated, and troublesome calling.

* * *

Her head seemed to snap off its neck and spin around in wild circles as she realized the situation in which Dumbledore had presented to her; it seemed more complicated than she thought. "When is this to happen?"  
  
"I believe it is to happen by the end of the school year. I apologize for not telling you sooner." His eyes penetrated hers as she watched him closely. _Well, I'm sorry you called on me any way!_ she thought. Her anger rose higher as she reflected hard on the situation before her.  
  
More and more questions arose in her mind. "Why couldn't you call upon someone else? I would have never thought to call on someone like me." she sighed. "So why would _you_?" His eyes turned from wonderment to sorrow.  
  
"Because, my dear, I need someone I can trust."  
  
"Why couldn't you just call on the Ministry? They must be good for something!" She paused, shaking her head, and muttered, "Honestly!  
  
"Plus, you have all your teachers and students here to help. There are thousands who would willingly join in your fight. Why don't you call on them?" Her voice soon retired to a whisper as fatigue overcame her.  
  
"I didn't call on them because I don't know who I can trust any more than you do. Plus I need the teachers here for the students anyway." Raising his voice out of frustration, he continued with a sigh. "Voldemort has gotten far too many followers these days and his numbers continue to rise. He could easily overcome a wizard who isn't strong in heart." A far off look entered his twinkling eyes. "These days there are just too few who could withstand his temptations."  
  
Settling back in her chair, she realized there was just no end to the misery Voldemort had played upon humankind, wizards and muggles alike. But why was this her problem? She had no reason to fight. Glancing up, she received a pleading grin from the old man. Maybe she did have something to fight for after all. Oh, how she hated that smile of his! Always bringing about knowing thoughts of his and telling her that she would be wasting time if she continued to ponder. She could just hear him saying, "You've already made your mind, my dear. Don't fight it," but he was right. The moment she looked into his sparkling eyes peering over the top of his half- moon spectacles, she had made up her mind. At least she was back home now with people she cared for and who actually cared for her back. 

* * *

As she awoke, she found tears dotting her pillow. Another night had past where she had the same nightmare. Always the same people, the same events, always the same ending. She feared sleep because of the visions that haunted her dreams. She felt as if those people's deaths were always her fault but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She lifted herself off the bed, groaning from shoulder pain, and continued as she always did after those dreadful nights. 

Albus had been kind enough to give her a room for as long as she needed it. As she glanced about, she realized the theme of the small chamber that appeared to be of the night sky with dark navy sheets and walls covered in all sizes of stars and galaxies that seemed to flood the room. One window stood near the bed with the sun brightly shinning through to wake the people of Hogwarts.  
  
She got dressed and placed a hat upon her head. The hat was a present from her mother before she died and was decorated completely with all different leaves. Though it was winter and they were real, they were as beautiful as the setting sun and painted with more than four different colors. She glanced in the mirror for one final look at her appearance and trudged towards the Great Hall. The shrill noise of the chattering students filled the Hall before Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Holding high his hand, he silently demanded for everyone to be quiet. "This morning I would like you all to welcome a friend of mine that will be staying here at Hogwarts for the time being. Some of you may remember her when she visited seven years ago. She will be roaming around, joining classes, and talking to many of you so I expect you all will show her great respect while she is here." He scanned the four tables over-crowded with students with his eyes peering over his half-moon spectacles. Satisfied, he leaned over to motion her to come forward.  
  
All eyes drifted toward her as she slowly marched up to the front of the Hall toward her old friend. Though her legs shook and her palms sweated, she held her head high with pride. When she reached Albus, she turned to face the quizzical stares of the students. "Please welcome our guest, Kyranosa Nellenbach." As Albus' voice echoed to the back of the room, a quiet applause rolled through the Hall.

Breakfast was completely and utterly disappointing for Kyra, who just wanted to talk to some of the students but all she could do was to watch while eating. She felt so uncomfortable sitting next to Dumbledore with curious eyes peeking at her from all directions. The food was delicious, but seemed not of her world. Teachers surrounded her and bombarded her with questions about her opinion of the current issues the Ministry was having, what she thought about the school, how she felt about Voldemort, and etc., etc., etc. Releasing a sigh, she was relieved that the torment was finally done with.  
  
As she tried to rid her mind of the morning's events, she bumped into the worst person possible. She learned the last time she was at Hogwarts of his rude, sarcastic, ill-tempered attitude. The infamous Potions Master growled as he stared into her eyes, damning her to the Abyss.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I--"  
  
"No need to apologize, Ms. Nellenbach. I am fully aware of your inattentive intellect, therefore all I ask of you is to stay out of my way while you are here and there won't be any problems. And please take that silly thing off your head." One last demonic look from the professor, and he disappeared. 'Well, that went well. A nice start for a new abode.' Kyra shook her head in exhaustion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the sun traveled its nightly voyage through the underworld, Kyra sat awake on the unknown bed that she claimed for the time being. Not wanting sleep, she carefully pulled her dark forest green cloak off the back of the chair that sat beside the bed and tightly wrapped the cloth around her chilled body.

Walking out onto the school grounds, she muttered in haste, "At least the night now has banished the angry, fiery sun, which always seems to glare down from the heavens like the baleful eye of some infuriated god." Now, with the ever-watchful eye closed, it let her breathe in a sigh of relief and began to venture out into the darkness. Though chilled, she was a creature of the night and enjoyed the company of the moon and stars more than the sun.

Hagrid's hut could be seen through the misty shades of the night. Smoke bloomed from his chimney and a light stood ablaze inside his dwelling. Pleased to know that she wasn't the only person up at this time of night, she advanced to the light.

"Who is it?" a booming voice called from inside after she lightly tapped the flat of the door.

"Kyra, you git! Who else do you think would be awake at this time?" The door to the small cabin swung heavily to the outside and a chubby, hairy face peered at her intently.

"Kyra? What do ye think yer doin' 'ere?" His stern face was not of the man she once knew. A very odd look must have crossed her face for his big belly giggled as laughter burst from inside of him. Her features relaxed with ease as a thin smile spread across her face.

"I'm jus' kiddin' ye. Come on in, Kyra. I was jus' makin' some tea if you'd like some." Remembering the last time she had Hagrid's infamous tea, her face paled and she gently shook her head 'no'. "Ye sure? All righ' then. Fine with me." Another grin played upon his lips.

He knew how she felt about his tea. It had been a little over two years ago while she was roaming the grounds between dusk and dawn on one of Albus' callings when she had stayed at Hogsmead. She had known Hagrid and they were close friends, but she had never tried any of his cooking. She had sat down gently on a wearisome chair and sipped on her tea after her tiresome walk around the grounds. About her third sip, her face fell as she got up to pass through the back door in order to vomit. The tea tasted like any other but her stomach just couldn't handle it. It took three days for her stomach to settle and she still would not accept anything but bread from the dear man. He didn't mind that she never wanted his tea again, just as long as she still came to visit once in a while.

Sitting by the fireplace seemed to sooth her soul and she unleashed her emotions on the half-giant. He sat in silence as he felt her pain, love, and joy. Ending her out burst with her reoccurring dream, she stopped and sat in stillness.

Hagrid leaned forward and laid a gentile hand upon her knee and whispered, "Hope's flames always burns, dear, lightin' the darkness until the coming of day. These dreams you're havin' must be repeatin' themselves for a reason. I know it's 'ard 'n all, but ye either find out why these things are happenin', or you'll keep on havin' these dreams- uh- nightmares." Frantically blinking in order to hold back her tears, she slightly shook her head in dismal. Glancing up at his bearded face, another worry slipped into her mind as she looked into his eyes. They seemed to want to tell her something important, something that seemed to eat inside of him. Before she could ask anything, he hastily continued. "Well, all I can say is go 'n talk to Dumbledore. He'll know what ta do."

More conversations occurred within the hut as the moon swiftly passed over the sky. As Hogwarts slept that night, many animals were on the prowl, hunting for their prey and passing up the opportunity to be eaten by a slobbering beast that haunted their sacred land. Shadows began to withdraw into the darkness as the sun rose and began its journey to the heavens.

"I'm so sorry that I kept you up all night, Hagrid. Really, you should have thrown me out!"

The giant-like man smiled down at his long-time friend with love. "Now if I really wanted ta throw ye out, I would've a long time ago!"

"I guess that's a relief. Well, thank you. It helps to have someone around to talk to." After saying their farewells, she slowly glided to the gigantic front doors of the majestic castle ahead.

* * *

Students quickly carried themselves to the Great Hall to devour enough food to awake their sleepy minds and get them ready for the day. Being as careful as possible, Kyra managed to squeeze by the rush of children with only a bruise on her fore arm, and with hurrying steps, made it safely to the front of the Hall.

The old wizard glanced at her in confusion as if she had apparated into the seat next to him. The only noise she made was her soft breathing and the occasional rustle of her velvety green robes. "How has your stay been, Kyra?" His voice echoed within her ears.

"Alright, I guess. I went to Hagrid's for a while last night, we talked about-" she was cut off from an interruption from the wizard (he appeared to be the new Trigonometry Professor) on Dumbledore's other side. After that, she sat in silence as she picked at her food made by the very talented House elves.

She had nearly forgotten her errand she had to deliver before the first class of the day started. Standing so suddenly, she startled Albus with her sudden movement making him settle his eyes upon hers as if wanting an explanation for her sudden need to leave.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have forgotten an errand I must run for one of the Professors." Her head bowed slightly before she snapped her body around to walk through the nearest door and break away into the silent halls.

* * *

She felt as though she had walked around the school twice. She stopped and wondered, _Where in the Abyss _is_ this room any way_? Her patience was running thin. Her ears became prickly and she heard a distant noise that sounded like footsteps. Relived, she thought that this person might know how to get to this mysterious room that she figured must be jumping from floor to floor in amusement while laughing at her wildly.

As the person suddenly turned the corner, she desperately tried to get their attention. "Um, Excuse me, but can you help me find this room?"

A gentile voice responded with great patience, "That depends on the room. Which room are you looking for?"

As he came nearer her, she realized that this man was different, in ways unknown to her, from the other adults residing in the castle. His eyes were gentile and tired, his face relaxed, but within their beauty came a fierceness that haunted his dreams.

Noticing that he was starting to blush from her constant gaze, she released her eyes from his and laid them upon the paper clenched lightly in her hand. "I'm looking for Professor Lupin. Do you know where I can find him?"

"You already have." Raising his hand in greatings, "I'm Professor Remus Lupin. And you are the new addition to Hogwarts this year, I presume." An eyebrow lifted in questioning, which Kyra found slightly attractive.

"Er, yes. My name is Kyranosa Nellenbach. I've been sent to give you this message from Professor McGonagall." Her voice was soft but never ceased until the end.

He lightly clutched the tiny piece of paper and returned her gaze. "Thank you. I must ask, though. How long have you been searching these halls?" he questioned with a grin, slightly cocking his head to one side.

She sighed in exhaustion, "Well, lets just say that I'm about ready to go back to bed from sheer exhaustion. I guess I've been wandering here a little too long." Her eyes glittered as her lips curled into a smile. They laughed for few minutes, but soon the bell for the first class of the day rang and their conversation ceased. They walked in different directions, one going to teach a class of 5th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, while the other, headed off in search for a new job, one that would keep her busy for a few hours.

Walking down the stairs, she thought of how she seemed to know him. _Ah, yes! I've heard of him! He has been proclaimed one of the best DADA Professors in this School. Wow. I thought he was a lot older than what he looks like. Oh well, not my business any way._ But still, a smile creped over her lips as she thought of his amazing laugh and all knowing eyes that seemed to mesmerize her and drag her into his thoughts and dreams. Her thoughts traveled back to his face that was drawn of fatigue and sorrow, and though his eyes seemed to smile, they hid his thoughts from the outside world.

Suddenly shaking her head and waking her senses, she thought only one thing, _No, I can't be with a human... No, I can't be with a human, no…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lightning branched through the darkness like flaming trees. The day had been miserable. No sun came through the thick clouds that hovered in the air as if hiding from the earth in fear of seeing its inhabitant's sad faces. The winds' keening was like the deadly wail of a banshee, piercing even the continuous crashing of the thunder.

Kyra had wanted to talk to Hagrid about the night before last, but it had been storming all day and there was absolutely no way in the Abyss was she going to get her cloak and hair drenched even for that. She had wanted to go when the storm had stopped but the gods seemed to laugh at her today. It had not gone well. Then, surprisingly, she got a letter from a teacher asking for her assistance. The letter brightened her spirits and she quicklly got ready for her very first time in an actual classroom.

* * *

Professor Lupin had invited her to sit in on his DADA class right before dinner. She had been truly delighted and excited about seeing him in action, him being one of the best and most interesting teachers in Hogwarts. Things went smoothly until the class had separated into pairs to practice a brand new warding spell.

"I've got a spell that'll take care of those pest instantly... Poof!" One chubby faced 6th year exclaimed as he watched a billywig flutter on his table. He seemed to try and impress his partner, a curly-haired girl whose face was very pretty, but she was truly affronted by his comment.

"No! Absolutely not, with my luck, you'd turn it into a troll!" His mind wandered for few seconds.

"I wonder if I could...?" Face brightening, he turned to the insect and cast a spell upon its back.

_POOF!_

He was right. The insect vanished but its stench remained. Globs of green splattered everywhere. Students quickly cleared their tables and scattered, trying to make it to the door before the smell stuck to their clothes. The student who had cast the spell upon the billywig flushed, half-angry, half-frightened, and wholly embarrassed.

Green goop stained everything and anything in its path. One girl had muck stuck in her hair while another student had half covering her face and more on her shoulder sliding down her arm to harden at the tips of her fingers.

"Please, do not panic." Boldly trying to gain control, Lupin muttered, "You have gone through worse things in this class, so please calm yourself." With a flick of his wand and a few muttered words, the green ooze and the sickly smell vanished. "Return to your desk, please. And you, Mr. Longbottom, I'd like to speak to you after class." His voice was stern but there was a hint of laughter hidden within it that made Kyra wonder what exactly he planned for the frightened boy. She watched Remus and soon after, when his gaze fell to his desk, a grin appeared on his lips.

* * *

"You understand what I'm saying?" A quizzical eyebrow rose as he patiently waited for an answer.

"Yes, Professor. I understand." Neville Longbottom answered quietly.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I have things to discuss with Ms. Nellenbach. You are dismissed, Mr. Longbottom." He nodded and smiled at the chubby boy who stood before him and turned to talk to Kyra.

He noticed that Neville hadn't moved and stood there as if waiting for something. Staring into the void, the boy's mind raced. "What is it, Mr. Longbottom?" Remus asked with a soothing yet obviously tired voice.

"I was just thinking... that... well... do you think that, uh, just maybe, um... Well, that, uh, Hermione may have any interest... in me? Maybe?" His pleading eyes held Lupin steady. The boy watched as his professor shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Neville, I'm not in the position to handle your love life. I'm sorry. The only thing I can tell you is that nobody can give you wiser advice than yourself." Neville gave a small smile of understanding. It wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for, but it gave him hope and he figured it was probably the best advice he could get from a teacher anyhow.

"Thanks, Professor. I'll remember that-"

"Maybe you should write it down, just in case," Remus interrupted with a sympathetic smile and a touch of sarcasm, reminding himself of Neville's bad memory.

"Oh yeah. That might help." Neville quickly (but very clumsily) retrieved a quill and parchment. Before he started to write, he realized that he had forgotten to get out the ink, therefore, he searched once again inside his cloak for the correct pocket.

As the boy hastily scribbled down some notes, Remus turned his attention to the woman standing behind him and smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Nellenbach for joining my class today. Did you enjoy it?"

She thought of what to say. It hadn't occurred to her that the professors might want some comments or criticism from her. "Um, well yes, of course! It was... quite interesting." She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Neville's nervous glance.

Lupin gave her an all-knowing smile and retrieved his winter cloak from the back of his chair and swung it carelessly about his shoulders. "Well, madame, shall we walk down to dinner?" He held out his arm in mockingly good humor.

"Why, yes, good sir. I would gladly accompany you down to the Great Hall, thank you." Her smile brightened and after shooing Longbottom out of the classroom, Lupin directed her to dinner.

"So, Ms. Nellenbach-"

"Please, it's Kyra. I hate all that formal mumbo-jumbo. It reminds me of my homeland." She shook her head not wanting memories to disturb her at the moment.

Remus studied her for a moment, thinking if it was okay to ask her some questions. _Ah, what_ _the heck, why not?_ he thought. "Kyra, if you don't mind me asking, and forgive me for being so blunt, but, what are you exactly? I mean, what exactly is your race? You seem to be Elvin, but something tells me otherwise."

"Well, if you'd really like to know, I am a Dark Elf." Seeing obvious confusion in his eyes, she quickly continued, "I'm not evil or anything, I just prefer human magic over my own kind. And so I have been banished from my homeland. I am now cursed to live outside the light of the elven society, or so they believe." Her eyes darkened and her checks paled. Remus was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her black hair had a slight tinge of blue making it almost metallic in the star's holy light that streamed in through the window. Her posture imposed her to be one of honor and pride. Her pale skin outlined her dark green eyes that matched her forest green cloak. And on her neck, a symbol that spread from below her ear to just right of the middle of her throat.

"That must be terrible. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked seeing that it causes you pain." His voice was filled with sorrow as he spoke. Gently taking her arm once more, he started to lead her to the Hall again but was stopped in mid-stride by her soft voice.

"It does not cause me pain. It was my choice to leave. I did not agree to their plans and therefore they requested that I go. So I left in fear of being consumed by their weak minds and troublesome rules. I learned later that they had soon fallen into the grasp of Lord Voldemort after I left. I felt responsible, so I decided to get my dignity back by way of revenge. I remember going back to fight, but I have yet to recover what had happened." Her heartbeat hastened as thoughts of those dreadful events came rushing back into her mind, hitting it like a tidal wave.

"What do you mean by that? You can't remember?" The concern that filled his voice calmed her rage.

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean. I awoke in a cavern far west from my homeland. I was too weak to journey back, so I decided to seek out the only person of who Voldemort was afraid of, Albus Dumbledore. He gave me food, water, and shelter. He also gave me a way to fight back. I soon became a hunter, finding and puting those so called 'Death Eaters' into some kind of prison... I think it's called Azkaban." Pausing, she thought of her adventures between when she first saw Albus and now. Shaking her head, she concluded, "Well, I think that's enough of me, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, we're going to be late." A smile crossed his face but Kyra could see the sadness that lay within them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus Snape stood in surprise when Kyra sat next to him the following morning. Her magnolia scent drifted into his hawk like nose and corrupted his thought. Not realizing how stupid he looked standing there like an idiot just staring at the elf, his mind jogged and then snapped into place as he sat uncomfortably next to the girl.

Leaning over, Kyra whispered to him, "Well, I never knew you could show respect to your elders." A grin played upon her face as his own face scrunched together creating an awful raison like appearance. His shoulders rose as he prepared to fight back.

"You know, it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than to open it and remove all doubt. I was not showing respect as you have thought; I only rose because your sudden act to sit next to me was surprising. And might I add, unwel--."

"Don't flatter yourself, Severus. I have had no need to sit next to you until now which is only to converse with a friend of mine." Scooting her chair away from him, she motioned over to Professor Flitwick, whose short stubby legs dangled freely from the floor. She slightly tilted her head giving him an unwelcome feeling.

Though she appeared to be only 30, she was really 109 years old. Elves may live up to 400 years and some still even break such a record. It is said that the leader of the Lortistol elves is now about 600 years old, but no one knows for sure because after his 300th birthday, he refused to have any count his years. Many seemed to think of him as a Holy One, but others, those that are closer to him, know of his decite and lies that he promises his people, but say nothing for fear of losing their very souls.

"Thank you for interrupting me so rudely. Now, Ms. Nellenbach, how are you to be an elder of mine?" His black eyes lingered on her lips then abruptly snapped to her eyes and held her steady in his unbreakable gaze.

"And not to be dead yet?" A sarcastic grin was firmly placed upon her lips as her eyes smiled in good humor. Snape on the other-hand, believed the comment to be very rude of her and his dislike toward her doubled.

Tired of talking to people about herself, she answered quick and to the point. "I have seen more suns than two of you combine and you know it." She paused for a short moment in which she calmed herself over his stupidity. "I am quite tired of introductions and since I don't really give a damn about anything you do in your corrupted life, I shall retire to my quarters." Turning swiftly with exasperation to Flitwick on her other side, she spitted out a goodday and got up to leave. Before she could turn and head out the side door, a strong hand grasped her slender wrist tightly and pulled her closer to its owner.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, there are worse things than me around here to be vengeful at." Replying in a low voice so as no one else could hear, he slowly raised an eyebrow to her sudden response. He could feel her skin shiver beneath his grip and he released her arm but still was able to hold her eyes in his. Slowly, he began to feel as if he was falling into the lonely universe that waited beyond the entrance to her shimmering green eyes.

"Well, since you're not me, you have nothing to worry about then, do you?" Snape snarled at her as she passed him with ease. "Oh, and don't forget the last time we came about a fight. Remember how that turned out?" She watched as his face grew more ugly by the mili-second. Finally, she was able to leave that dreadful Hall and retire to her quarters.

* * *

Placing her head gently upon a pillow, she had the sudden urge to cry aloud. She hated that obnoxious, black-hearted, sour man and wished for the entire world that he be swept away into a land unknown without his potions and magic so that he could never come back. Wondering if the room was enchanted to be sound proof, she decided to drain her mind of her thoughts by screaming out so that she would hopefully have no energy left to grieve over such humiliation. Before she was able to try her rage against the room, she was interrupted by an impatient click on the window.

Rising from the bed, groaning, she slowly walked over to the window and saw the outline of a creature bobbing up and down in the air. Unleashing the hatch, Kyra threw open the window to see he best companion. "Celes? Oh Celes, how I've missed you!" A large owl fluttered clumsily into the room to settle upon a nearby dresser. Though she was a snow owl, many would not think of her to be one for her different appearance has been one to be unknown for such a kind. Instead of a white coat with brown and black bars, her coat was black with short white stripes. Normally, her kind would have yellow, sharp eyes, but Celes had the eyes of the Abyss; large, black, and hallow, but with blood red pupils. Only likeness between the two was the calm, peaceful mind that resided within.

Celes' wide eyes followed Kyra's hand down to her leg as the elf carefully untied the parchment. With the scroll clasped tightly in one hand, she quickly grabbed a handful of food brought up earlier by the house-elves and laid it in front of her dearest companion. As Kyra unrolled the letter, her hand reached over to gently caress the owl but stopped midway to gaze upon the not so familiar writing.

Shock blinded her. The letter was addressed to her yet she did not know of this person and their ramblings that were quite frightening to say the least. Tumbling onto the bed, she reread the letter incase she had made a mistake.

_ Ms. Nellenbach_

_ Your Dark Lord awaits your return. He has become impatient. Your sudden disappearance has saddened not only Him but also those close to you. We have not seen you for some time now. Come home my dear._

_Your friend and fellow Death Eater_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Lucius Malfoy..." Her voice echoed throughout the room as she whispered the name, trying desperately to remember him. She did not know of this 'Lucius' and sure of it to be a trick of some sort. What a foul trick to play on someone.

"'Your friend and fellow Death Eater?' What in the name of The Abyss…?" Her mind boggled on the subject at hand. "I must go see Albus." Turning, she headed for the door leading to the hall outside.

Reaching the handle, she turned the doorknob and swung the slab of wood into the room. Before she stepped outside, a shriek halted her movements. Rotating on her foot, she glanced at the offended creature that had cried in anger at the elf's disregard for her. "Oh, Celes. I'm sorry, but you know I can't bring you into the hall with the students about. Wait here for me and I'll bring you some refreshments. Please?" The owl hooted in disagreement and flew back out the window. Kyra sighed and dashed into the hall.


End file.
